


Buffy and Faith VS Fairy Tales

by RavenclawSlayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawSlayer/pseuds/RavenclawSlayer
Summary: Buffy and Faith have to deal with stuff they thought were just fairy tales.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Buffy and Faith VS Fairy Tales

Buffy was walking through the woods, holding a stake in her hand, ready to jump unsuspecting vampires, but there were none to be found. It was a strangely quiet night and she wished that Faith had joined her on her nightly patrol. The brunette had been busy handling one of the rogues back in their Castle Headquarters, so Buffy had had to go alone.

Ok, she could have asked one of the new Slayers to join her, but she kinda needed some peace from all of them because they just wouldn't stop calling her ma'am, which made her feel old and annoyed.

It was a pretty cold night and Buffy hugged her red coat tighter around her body. A hood shielded her face from the wind, but her nose started hurting from the cold. She’d walked through those woods many times before, but had never noticed a cute little house. It seemed like someone actually lived in it, she could see smoke coming out of the chimney and the lights were on.

Curiosity got the best of her and Buffy walked down the narrow path and peeked through the window. Someone was lying in bed, apparently sleeping and she scanned the room with her eyes. Two cups of tea were on the table, still so hot they were smoking and there was a plate full of cookies and cakes. One of the cake slices was only half eaten and Buffy wondered where the second person had gone too- only one person was in the house, asleep.

Something was wrong, Buffy’s ‘spider sense’ was tingling, but she couldn’t put a finger on what was bothering her exactly.

She hid a stake in her sleeve and knocked on the door. Surprisingly, she heard an answer straight away “Come in, child.”

As soon as Faith managed to deal with the rogue Slayer, she lit a cigarette and went to find Buffy. She kinda needed some cuddles and reassurance and her girlfriend was usually good at making her calm down. Handling rogues meant that sometimes Faith had to hurt them, and she hated that part. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to doing that and she often wished that they hadn’t activated all the Slayers at once.

“Yo, Dusk, where’s B?”, she asked Dawn, who was lost in reading one of Giles’ huge and dusty volumes on supernatural things.

“Hmmm?”, the younger Summers sister looked up, looking a bit dazed, like she was experiencing a book hangover.

“Where’s B?”

“Gone patrolling.”

“On her own?”, Faith asked and inhaled deeply. She hated to think that she might have gone with Satsu or one of the new Slayers who were clearly in love with her.

“Yeah, I think so.”, Dawn shrugged and sipped some of her coffee before she dived back into her book.

Faith frowned slightly and tried to ring Buffy, but her phone was ringing on the living room table and the brunette muttered “Why does she even own a cell phone?” before she headed out.

“I’m sorry to bother you, ma’am, I was just passing by and…”, Buffy said when she entered the cute little house. After being out of the cold it felt like she was suddenly showered with warmth and she let out a happy little sigh.

The old lately interrupted her apology with “No need to explain, child, help yourself with cakes and tea, sweetheart.”

“Oh, thank you, very kind. I am kinda freezing.”, Buffy admitted and sat down as close to the fireplace as she could, and sipped a bit of tea. “Are you ok? You sound like you have a hell of a cold… I could call a doctor for you.”, she checked her pockets and grumbled “Shoot, I’d forgotten my phone again…”

“Ah, dear, don’t worry. I’ll be ok, don’t you worry. I just need to eat and drink something now and I’ll be as good as new.”, the old lady chuckled and Buffy watched her wrap a scarf around her mouth and nose. With bent back and a slight limp, the old lady started walking toward her. Buffy, whose eye-sight was sharper than normal people’s, noticed that the old lady’s eyes were yellow, and the bits of her face she could see were much harrier than normal.

Trying not to spook the lady, or whatever that thing was, Buffy said “Wow, you have an interesting eye color.”

“I get that a lot.”, the lady chuckled and looked Buffy up and down, which made the Slayer feel a bit uncomfortable. She heard the old woman’s belly rumble and commented “You really are starved… Why don’t you have some cakes?”

“I think you’d taste much sweeter than cakes.”

The response startled Buffy so much she didn’t have time to react as fast as she normally would have. Before she knew what was happening, she was pinned to the floor by the biggest wolf she’d ever seen. Unable to fight back, she screamed from the top of her lungs.

Faith was walking through the woods, unknowingly following Buffy’s footsteps, and smoking. She narrowed her eyes when she saw a little house, she couldn’t remember ever seeing it there before, but she didn’t share Buffy’s curiosity so she turned the other way, hoping to find something to slay cause she was starting to be really cold.

“B, come on, where are you?”, she whispered even though she wasn’t expecting a response. The response actually came, in a form of a scream that made her blood run cold. It was Buffy’s voice and it was coming from the house. Faith ran as fast as she could and cursed herself for not going straight to the house. Another scream pierced the night and Faith felt like her heart might explode. Buffy sounded terrified and Faith wasn’t used to hearing that level of sheer panic in her voice.

Without thinking, Faith knocked the door down and yelled “B!! B WHERE ARE YOU?!!”

There was no sign of her anywhere, she just heard quiet growling coming from under the table. She leaned down and gasped when she saw a huge wolf staring back at her. It was licking its mouth and Faith grabbed a chair and hit the wolf over its head. It let out a yelp and got out from under the table. It got up on its back feet and Faith’s eyes widened in horror: the thing was huge and its belly was… enormous.

“You… you didn’t!”, she screamed and lunged at the surprised wolf, kicking and punching as hard as she could. It bit her arm, but she hardly felt any pain. Fear turned into anger, which bubbled inside her like never before. No way that, after all that they’d been through together, Buffy would get taken from her by a freaking fairy tale wolf. Cause, Faith was absolutely convinced that the wolf was the one from Little Red Riding Hood- and the bastard had eaten her girlfriend- LITERALLY.

The wolf was so full it was still dazed and Faith managed to knock it out with the first thing she could throw on it- the table. Slayer strength was so awesome.

She pulled a knife out of her jacket and started cutting the belly of the beast, slowly and carefully- she didn’t wanna hurt Buffy somehow. She wondered if she’d just been swallowed, like in a fairy tale. She couldn’t bear to think that the wolf might have ripped her to shreds first… Her heart was going absolutely wild and her hands were so shaky she couldn’t even believe she was managing straight lines, but after a few minutes there was a hole in the wolf’s belly and Buffy’s head was poking out of it.

Faith’s eyes widened in surprise as she watched her girl crawl out… Buffy looked quite unscathed, she wasn’t even dirty or wet, Faith had kinda imagined her covered in entrails and saliva and other icky things… but nope, she was all clean and still smelling of her Armani Code perfume.

“Oh, god, Faith, you saved me!! I thought… I don’t really know what I thought…”. Buffy stared at the dead wolf for a moment, trying to process everything, but she knew she wouldn’t even begin to process it, like, ever, and she ran into Faith’s arms.

Her whole body was still trembling and Faith held her close and whispered “I can’t believe I’ve just slain a fairy tale wolf, B. What the freaking hell was that about?”

“I have no idea what’s going on, but I know how most of the fairy tales end…”

“How?”, Faith whispered, looking into Buffy’s beautiful green eyes that often made her feel like she was living in a fairy tale.

“With a kiss.”, Buffy whispered and kissed her girlfriend slowly, but passionately, not caring about absolutely anything else at that very magical moment…


End file.
